Shin's Romance Feeling!
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Seusai pertandingan VS Haizaki, Shin dan Kuroko pun berpacaran. Full romance, nggak jago buat summary, Sekuel dari Shin's Basketball!
1. Chapter 1 : Valentine

**Hai semuaaaaaa~~ Author kembali lagiiiii *wink***

**Ini Sequel dari Shin's Basketball. Jadi mohon petunjuknya.**

**Ini tentang masa Kuroko-kun tercinta milikku *Digeplak reader* pacaran dengan OC milik Author di cerita kurobas sebelumnya.**

**Oh, ya, ini full romance. nggak ada pertandingan. kalaupun ada bakal langsung di skip!**

* * *

.

_"Azuna Shin" ucap Kuroko. Shin menatapnya heran. _

_"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Shin balik tersenyum manis._

_"Aku suka padamu"_

.

**\- Chapter 1 : "Valentine" -**

.

**Azuna Shin** menutup pintu apartemennya. Di depan pintu itu sudah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut serta beriris _babyblue_, yang tampak menunggunya. "Ah, _ohayou_, Kuroko-kun!" seru Shin sambil mengunci pintu. **Kuroko Tetsuya**, mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada ehehmpacarnyaehem. "_Ohayou_, Azuna-san" balasnya. Shin menuruni tangga, diikuti Kuroko. "_Gomen_, Kuroko-kun, aku lama..." ucap Shin tersenyum kecut. Kuroko menggeleng. "Tak apa, kok" balasnya. Shin tersneyum dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

**SMA Swasta SEIRIN** tampak ramai. Murid murid baru berdatangan dengan berisik. Shin menatap ratusan siswa-siswi yang bergulat melihat kelas baru mereka. Shin hanya bisa diam atau dirinya penyet di gencet sana sini. Ia kini mendoakan keselamatan Kuroko, yang dengan sukarela mencarikan kelasnya. "Azuna-san" panggil Kuroko setelah keluar dari kepungan siswa-siswi. Wajahnya yang datar entah kenapa tampak lebih berseri seri. "Aku dan kamu satu kelas. Kelas 2-A" ucap Kuroko tersenyum. Shin pertamanya melongo. Tapi kemudian ia reflek menarik tangan Kuroko sambil berkata "Betulkah? Kamu serius, Kuroko-kun?!" Kuroko mengangguk. "hum!" Senyuman Shin merekah lebar, dan kemudian memerah setelah menyadari tangannya kini menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "K-Kuroko-kun, kekelas, yuk" ucap Shin. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Suit, suit! Kalian berdua sudah mesra saja!" seru gadis berambut oranye yang segera merangkul Shin. **Kuroko Hinako** nyengir lebar menyadari dua anak SMA itu melongo menatapnya. "nee-san, kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Kuroko heran. Hinako membentuk tangannya menjadi _peace_. "Aku di terima sebagai pelatih klub basket. Selama kalian belajar, aku bantu-bantu para sensei" terang Hinako riang.

**BAAK**

Tas milik **Kagami Taiga** terjatuh secara tidak _elite_. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok gadis preman yang kini berada di lingkup sekolahnya. "HINAKO!" kaget pemuda itu. Hinako mengangkat salah satu tangannya, tanda menyapa. "Yo, Taiga!" serunya tidak kalah riang. Kuroko menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Shin tersenyum penuh arti. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinako-san, Kagami-kun, sejak kapan kalian saling panggil nama dengan nama kecil?" Tanya Shin. Wajah Hinako memerah. Sementara Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_etto_... UAH! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kalian semua masuk ke dalam kelas! Aku mau kerja dulu!" Seru Hinako segera pergi ke ruang guru. Kuroko menyikut cahayanya itu. "Apa yang terjadi antaramu dengan nee-san?" Tanya Kuroko. Kagami mengambil tasnya, dan menjawabnya sambil berjalan. "Yah... Bukan apa apa. Dia hanya melatihku secara privat dan makan bersama. Hanya itu, sungguh!" aku Kagami. Shin tersenyum mengejek. "Makan bersama? Maksudmu _dinner _romantis? Tak kusangka cahayamu ini berani merebut Hinako-san..." ucap Shin agak mengejek. Wajah Kagami makin merah. "BERISIK! AKU MAU KE KELAS!" omelnya segera ke kelasnya sendiri. Shin dan Kuroko saling pandang, dan nyengir, membuat kesimpulan bahwa dua orang yang itu memiliki perasaan satu sama lain.

* * *

**_KRUYUUK_**

Oke, itu bukan ayam yang terlambat bangun. Tapi suara perut seorang Kuroko Hinako yang kelaparan tingkat atas. Ia sedang sibuk. Yap. Sibuk tidur tiduran di atap. Ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya sebagai asisten guru, dan kini ia merasa lapar sekaligus bosan. Jam istirahat adiknya masih 2 jam lagi. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda tampak terkekeh mendengar suara perut Hinako yang keroncongan. "Heh... Jam segini sudah lapar?" Tanya sosok pemuda itu. Hinako lantas bangun dari tidur-tidurannya itu dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ah, Taiga! Kamu bolos?" Tanya Hinako heran. Kagami duduk di damping Hinako, melemparkan gadis itu sebungkus roti. "Makan saja. Aku tidak bolos. Guru yang mengajar nggak masuk. Daripada bosan, aku kesini saja" ucap Kagami.

Hinako dengan segera membuka bungkus roti itu dan melahapnya. "Oh, iya... kamu 2-C, ya?" Tanya Hinako yang dibalas anggukan dari Kagami. "Kamu sudah selesai kerja, eh?" Tanya balik Kagami yang dibalas anggukan pula dari Hinako yang selesai makan. "_Arrigatou_ makanannya, Taiga! Aku sedang bosan tingkat atas. Kamu mau menemaniku?" Kagami membalasnya dengan gumaman "hn" malas.

"Oi, Taiga, apa menurutmu valentine besok aku perlu membuat cokelat?" Tanya Hinako lugas. Kagami tersentak kaget. "Hah? Untuk siapa?" tanyanya agak penasaran. Hinako menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan polos. "Tentu saja untukku makan. Jangan terlalu percaya diri aku akan memberikannya padamu. Kalaupun sisa paling aku berikan pada Tetsuya atau Shin" ucap Hinako nyengir. Kagami menatapnya dan berkata lugas. "Dasar cewek preman rakus" dan berakhir dengan dua tendangan ala Hinako

* * *

.

Begitulah kejadiannya hingga kini, Hinako berguru pada pacar adiknya. "_Ano_... Hinako-san, kamu membuat cokelat itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Shin ketika malam malam Hinako muncul di depan pintu apartemennya sambil membawa bahan bahan cokelat. Hinako nyengir sejenak, membuat Shin makin heran. "Ehem... T-tentu untukku sendiri! Aku tidak biasa masak makanan manis" ucap Hinako dan kemudian menyambungnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kamu mau memberi Tetsuya cokelat juga, kan?" Wajah Shin memerah. "... Mungkin saja" ucap Shin agak ragu sambil memakai celemek.

"Apa boleh buat. Hinako-san, cepat pakai celemekmu. Aku akan mengajarimu membuat cokelat yang mudah" ucap Shin yang akhirnya mau membantu kakak dari Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Wajah Hinako berseri seri. "Serius, nih? Asyik!" Seru Hinako segera memakai celemek yang dibawanya dari rumah. Shin membongkar barang bawaan yang dibawa Hinako. Ada _Dark Chocolate_, _Cream_ cair, susu cair, cetakan cokelat, dan bahkan ada resepnya pula. "Hinako-san, kamu yakin ini bukan untuk orang lain?" Tanya Shin melihat bahan bahan Hinako yang _Super-Niat_ itu. Hinako tersenyum santai seperti biasa. "Tentu! Nah, ayo ajari aku, Shin!" seru Hinako riang. Shin menghela nafas pendek dan mulai mengajari murid barunya dalam kelas memasak. Shin membuka bungkusan cokelat dan mengambil pisau.

"Pertama tama, potong cokelat kecil kecil. Potongannya harus sama. Nggak boleh ada serpihan besar" terang Shin sambil memotong cokelat batangan kecil kecil dan rapi. Hinako mengangguk dan melakukan intruksi Shin. Shin kemudian memanaskan air dan menunggunya hingga mendidih. "Lalu, yang kedua. Lelehkan potongan cokelat kecil kecil itu dengan uap panas dari air panas ini. Hati hati ketika mengaduknya" terang Shin mengaduk cokelat yang ia buat sementara Hinako berusaha mengikuti gerakan Shin yang sudah _pro_. "Setelah cokelat seluruhnya merata, tambahkan _cream_ dan susu cair sesuai selera. Lalu aduk kembali hingga menyatu dengan baik." ucap Shin menambahkan susu dan _cream_ di cokelat buatannya. Hinako mangut-mangut mengerti sambil menuangkan susu cair dan _cream_ menurut takarannya yang asal jadi. "Lalu terakhir, cetak cokelat ini dengan cetakan yang kamu miliki itu, Hinako-san" ucap Shin membantu Hinako menuangkan cokelat buatannya Hinako ke dalam cetakan berbentuk lingkaran dan bintang. Hinako memandang hasil kerja kerasnya itu dengan bangga.

"Akhrinya jadi juga~~~ Kukira akan makan waktu puluhan jam!" Seru Hinako riang memutar mutar hasil cokelat itu dengan riang. Shin kemudian menyelesaikan cokelatnya sendiri, membuat bulatan bulatan, yang di dalamnya ia isi _vanilla_. "Naaaah... Shin, boleh minta sisa _vanilla_ yang tidak kamu pakai?" Tanya Hinako yang dibalas anggukan dari Shin. "Tentu. Kamu mau menghiasnya, ya?" Tanya Shin tersenyum. Hinako mengangguk semangat.

Hinako menghias kedua cokelat cetakannya dengan seluruh kemampuannya. di cokelat berbentuk lingkaran, Hinako menambahkan garis garis seperti bola basket. Sementara di cokelat berbentuk bintangnya, ia menuliskan tulisan **BAKAGAMI**. Shin mengeluarkan senyuman isengnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dan memotret Hinako yang sibuk menghias cokelat.

\- (_) -

.

**\- Kediaman Kuroko -**

Dering ponsel terdengar. Pemuda berambut _babyblue_ segera meraihnya dan menjawabnya. "_Moshi-moshi_?" yang di jawab oleh suara yang familiar di telinganya. Suara milik gadis berkuncir dua yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

**"Ah... Maaf mangganggumu malam malam menelepon, Kuroko-kun."**

"Tidak apa apa, kok. Ada apa, Azuna-san?"

**"Apa Hinako-san sudah sampai di rumah? Setengah jam yang lalu ia baru pulang dari rumahku. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Hinako-san"**

"Ya. Dia sudah ada dirumah. Maaf kalau tadi ia sudah menghancurkan salah satu bagian apartemenmu"

**"Bu-bukan begitu... Hinako-san tidak menghancurkan apapun, kok! Sungguh!"**

"... Lalu ada apa lagi?"

**"... Aku belum pernah punya pengalaman berpacaran. Mohon bantuannya, Kuroko-kun"**

Wajah Kuroko tetap _flat_. Tapi, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya juga, Azuna-san. Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kamu tahu nomor ponselku?"

**"Aku di beritahu oleh Hinako-san."**

"Sesuai yang aku duga"

**"Baiklah. _Oyasumi_, Kuroko-kun. _Matta__ ne_"**

"_Oyasumi"_

**PIK**

Kuroko menutup poselnya. Mata _babyblue_nya segera beredar ke seluruh ruangan itu. _Nee-san_nya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kuroko.

"Aih, aih! Telepon dari pacar tercinta, ya?" senyum Hinako. Kuroko terdiam dan bertanya pada nee-sannya itu. "Nee-san, apa Azuna-san juga membuat cokelat?" Hinako terdiam sejenak dan menyeringai iseng. "Kenapa memangnya, Tetsuya? Kamu mengharapkan cokelat Shin?" Tanya Hinako. Kuroko diam saja sambil membolak balik novel.

"Kurasa"

* * *

.

.

Kagami mengadah menatap langit yang mulai malam. Di sampingnya ada Hinako yang kebetulan juga mau pulang. "Yo, Bakagami! Kamu baru pulang?" Tanya Hinako dengan riang. Kagami mengangguk. "Aku baru selesai makan. kamu sendiri?" "Baru selesai beres beres sekolah" jawabnya riang. Kagami mengangguk mengerti. "Hei, ini _valentine_. Kenapa wajahmu suram seperti itu?" Tanya Hinako penasaran atas wajah Kagami yang _bad mood_. "Che... Kuroko sibuk pacaran. Aku tak punya teman makan" ucap Kagami. Hinako tertawa tawa.

"Kamu cemburu? Dasar anak kecil yang payah, ingusan, kekanakkan" ucap Hinako mengata-ngatai Kagami seenaknya."Walaupun kamu perempuan, aku tak takut meninjumu, Hinako" ucap Kagami malas. Hinako berjalan duluan dan tersenyum manis pada Kagami. "Kalau kamu butuh teman makan, panggil saja aku. Kamu punya nomor ponselku, kan?" ucap Hinako riang. "Aku tak keberatan menemani bocah raksasa yang ingusan sepertimu untuk makan" Kagami menunjukkan cengirannya. "Baiklah..."

Hinako berdiri di depan Kagami dan melemparkannya sebuah bungkusan berisi dua buah cokelat. "Itu untukmu. Makan saja. Sisaan, kok. _Happy Valentine_!" Seru Hinako buru buru masuk, meninggalkan Kagami yang terdiam sambil memandangi cokelat bertuliskan **BAKAGAMI** itu. Kagami terkekeh kecil. "Sisaan apanya? Ada jelas jelas nama Bakagami" ucap Kagami menggigit cokelat itu pelan. "OI, HINAKO!" teriaknya sekeras kerasnya, membuat sesosok gadis yang baru melepas sepatunya lantas segera keluar lagi. "Kamu kenapa, Taiga?!" omel balik Hinako. Kagami menunjukkan cokelat yang sudah dimakannya itu dengan cengiran.

"Cokelatnya enak. Makasih, ya"

.

.

* * *

"Tetsuya, bagaimana cara Shin memberimu cokelat?" Tanya Hinako yang melihat bungkusan cokelat yang Shin berikan ada di atas meja belajar Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum pelan. "Seperti biasa, kok. Ketika pulang dari sekolah" jawab Kuroko tenang, tampak berseri seri, walau wajahnya tetap _flat_ seperti biasa. "Katakan pada nee-sanmu ini! Bagaimana cara Shin memberimu cokelat?" Tanya Hinako penasaran tingkat tinggi. KUroko tersenyum misterius dan menolak dengan sopan. "Tidak nee-san. Ini rahasia"

.

.

_\- Flashback -_

_._

_._

_Shin menatap sekitarnya. malam sudah menyelimuti mereka. dan Kuroko mengantarnya pulang. Betapa gentlenya dia... (Author blush akut). Shin merogoh kantung jaketnya, berusaha yakin bungkusan cokelat miliknya masih ada. Shin segera memberikannya pada Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun, ini... maaf baru memberinya sekarang. Aku tidak yakin apa cokelat ini enak atau tidak... tapi semoga kamu menyukainya" ucapnya takut takut. Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan menerimanya. "Arrigatou, Azuna-san. Tapi aku memang mengharapkannya, sih..." senyum Kuroko menerima cokelat buatan Shin.__ Shin mengeryit aneh. "Mengharapkannya? Bukankah ini harus?" Tanya balik Shin. Kuroko pun menjawabnya dengan polos. "Waktu aku menembakmu, kamu kan belum menjawab apapun, Azuna-san" ucap Kuroko. Shin terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian memeluk lengan Kuroko._

_"Dasar The Phantom baka. Sudah jelas jawabanku 'ya' waktu itu, bukan?" seru Shin dengan wajah memerah. Kuroko tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari mungil Shin. "Azuna-san, Arrigatou" Tangan Kuroko memeluk pinggang Shin. Kepala Kuroko di sandarkan ke bahu mungil Shin. Wajah Shin memerah total. beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko melepasnya. "Gomen, Azuna-san. Kamu terlalu manis" ucapnya tersenyum innocent. Shin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang merah._

_"Kuroko-kun, dari siapa kamu menjadi romantis seperti ini?" "Eh? Bukankah dari dulu aku seperti ini?" "Ah... betul juga! sejak pertama bertemu kamu selalu mengusap usap rambutku. memangnya kenapa, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Shin penasaran dengan pandangan mata berbinar binar. Kuroko menjawabnya dengan senyuman polos. "Ternyata mengusap usap kepala orang yang lebih pendek dariku itu menyenangkan"_

_"KUROKO-KUN KAU KEJAM!"_

_._

_._

**_END OR TBC_**

**_Pokoknya tergantung mood Author deh sama review dari readers sekalian._**

* * *

**Yare, yare... kenapa jadinya kayak begini, yak?**

**Kuroko sama Kagami OOC banget. Author sendiri lagi fokus ke Kagami sama Hinako.**

**Mohon reviewnya tentang Ini dilanjutkan atau tidak. Author seteres tingkat atas, oke?**

**Please REVIEW! *bungkuk dalem dalem***

**-PRISCALLDAIYA-**


	2. Chapter 2 : April Mop

**-Chapter 2 : "April Mop"-**

.

.

_'__Ada yang tidak beres…'_ itulah yang terlintas di kepala _The Phantom_ melihat tingkah laku pacarnya, Azuna Shin dan nee-sannya yang secara mendadak menjadi aneh. Shin secara tiba tiba jadi suka memerintah seperti Akashi, bahkan dengan nada mengancam memakai gunting. Sementara itu nee-sannya secara mendadak menjadi pendiam dan kalem. "Kuroko-kun, bawakan tasku. Jangan berani membantah. Perintahku mutlak" ucap Shin menyodorkan tasnya. Kuroko mengangguk singkat dan membawakan tas Shin tanpa banyak membantah. _'Sejak kapan dia meniru gaya bicara Akashi-kun? Kurasa virus psikopat Akashi-kun sudah menular padanya…'_ pikir Kuroko menganalisa. _'G-GOMENNE KUROKO-KUN! AKU DI PAKSA AKASHI-KUN UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA!' _jerit Shin dalam hati dengan emotikon chibi Shin yang sembah sujud berkali kali.

Kurasa sebaiknya _flashback_ ke 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

_-Flashback-_

**From: Kise Ryota**

**Subject: Ini perintah Akashicchi ~ssu**

**Azunacchi, Tolong datang ke Maji Burger SEKARANG! Nyawa kami dalam bahaya! Ajak Hinakocchi juga!**

_Shin mengeryit aneh membaca kembali pesan itu. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk Maji Burger, tempat dimana Akashi Seijuuro memerintahkannya untuk datang. Disampingnya ada Hinako yang di geret Shin tanpa alasan. "Shin, kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Hinako heran. Shin menatap ke arah Hinako dengan pandangan horror. "Kita harus masuk, Hinako-san" ucap Shin membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Hinako masuk duluan. Hinako yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya masuk dengan tenang, dan stak di tempat. Melihat pemandangan 5 sosok anak SMA beda sekolah dengan rambut yang beraneka ragam warnanya._

_"__Ho… akhirnya datang juga kalian berdua. Silahkan duduk. Ada yang perlu kami diskusikan untuk lusa" ucap Akashi mempersilahkan Hinako dan Shin duduk. "Tunggu? Lusa? Oh! April Mop, ya? Jangan bilang kamu menyuruh aku dan Shin untuk mengerjai Taiga dan Tetsuya?" tebak Hinako secara pintar. Kise mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku penasaran dengan sikap Kurokocchi ~ssu!" seru Kise riang. Murasakibara mengambil sebuah burger dan memakannya sambil berbicara _(Awas keselek)_. "Azuchin, Hinachin, bantu kami, ya… nyam nyam nyam"_

_"__Jadi apa yang perlu kulakukan? Hitung hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih pada kalian semua yang mau mengajariku basket" ucap Shin menyetujui ide kelima mantan pelatihnya itu. "Kalau begitu..." ucap Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya, dan di lanjutkannya. "... Kerjai Tetsuya dan Taiga" ucapnya. Kise mengangguk semangat dengan senyum sumringah. "Kan jarang melihat Kurokocchi berwajah aneh~ssu!" Aomine mengangguk senang. "Akhirnya bias balas dendam juga pada si **Tiger** itu!" sementara dua lainnya hanya mangut mangut setuju._

_"Tapi ngerjainnya kayak gimana?" Tanya Hinako yang tampaknya mulai tertarik. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "April Mop" Insting iseng milik Hinako segera menyala nyala. "SETUJU!" serunya sementara Shin masih gemetaran. "Tapi aku nggak bisa berbohong!" Seru Shin yang di sambut keheningan. Murasakibara menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menepuk pundak Shin, mengiba. "Azuchin, tidak selamanya jujur itu baik... Hari khusus untuk berbohong hanya 1 hari selama satu tahun dan hanya hari itulah kami minta Azuchin menjalankan rencana kami" ucap Murasakibara bijak... sekaligus menghasut gadis polos, jujur, dan manis ini. Shin membatu di tempat. Kise merekam kata-kata bijak Murasakibara sementara Aomine segera menulis SMS pada Kuroko. _

**From: Aomine Daiki**

**Subject: Maaf**

**Oi, Tetsu, Azuna sudah tidak polos lagi.**

_Tapi dengan cepat Akashi menyambarnya dan membanting ponsel Aomine itu, membiarkan pemuda berkulit gelap itu melongo, ingin berteriak tapi takut di gunting kecil kecil. "Tenang saja Daiki. Aku akan membelikanmu ponsel baru" ucap Akashi tersenyum manis, sekaligus membuat Aomine merinding. "Apa yang perlu kami lakukan kalau begitu?" Tanya Hinako meminum Strawberry Float miliknya pelan. Kise menunjuk Hinako dan tersenyum ala modelnya. "Hinakocchi jadi pendiam, kalem, sekaligus polos! Pasti Kagamicchi bakalan kaget setengah mati!" tawa Kise yang diangguki setuju oleh yang lain. Hinako menyeringai, tersenyum ala preman. "Lalu, aku belajar dari siapa? Oh, Midorima, ya? Mohon bantuannya, **Megane**" ucap Hinako nyengir._

_"Kalau Azuna sih... coba deh jadi **Himedere**. Kayaknya cocok deh. Belajar sana dari Akashi" ucap Aomine yang diangguki lagi oleh semuanya. Hinako tertawa tawa membayangkan adiknya yang lugu itu mengeryit aneh._

_"BWAHAHAHAHA! April Mop ini harus sukses!" tawa Hinako sementara Shin berbatin di dalam hati. 'Gomenne... Kuroko-kun...' Kise mengirimkan **voice note** miliknya yang tadi digunakan untuk merekan suara Murasakibara. "Azunacchi, kalau ada apa-apa, putarlah **voice note** ini di depan Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi pasti mengerti." ucap Kise, menghindari omelan dari sang bayangan tersebut._

_._

_._

_\- End Flashback -_.

.

Shin berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. "Kuroko-kun, bukakan pintu" "_Ha'i_" jawab Kuroko segera membuka pintu. Shin segera masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangkunya di kelas itu. Kurokopun duduk di bangkunya juga, di samping bangku Shin dan membuka buku novel. Mata _hazel_ milik Shin menatap lekat lekat mata _babyblue_ Kuroko yang sibuk membaca novel. Shin menghela nafas pendek. Ia capek. Capek berpura-pura seperti perintah Akashi (Walau baru 2 jam kurang)... Tapi ia juga di harapkan oleh anggota GOM itu... Shin menunduk pedih. Ia bahkan diperintah untuk minim bicara. Kalaupun berbicara, hanya sekedar kata kata perintah yang wajib di jalankan budaknya (baca:Kuroko *digeplak Readers, di ignite pass kai Kuroko)

_'Tapi... Kalau kayak begini terus... Apa Kuroko-kun bakal minta putus?'_ pikirnya entah ngelantur entah kemana. _'Bisa juga, ya... Apa aku pakai **voice note** ini?'_ pikirnya meng-_klik **voice note** _pemberian Kise, yang dengan cepat terdengar di telinga Shin.

**_"Azuchin, tidak selamanya jujur itu baik... Hari khusus untuk berbohong hanya 1 hari selama satu tahun dan hanya hari itulah kami minta Azuchin menjalankan rencana kami" _**

Oke, Azuna Shin, anda lupa mengecilkan _volume _suara dan memakai _headset_. Alhasil, Kuroko turut mendengar isi **voice note. **Shin lantas melongo lebar, tak menyangka Kise mengiriminya kata kata bijak Murasakibara. "Azuna-san, itu suara Murasakibara-kun, kan?" Tanya Kuroko langsung. Shin terdiam, membeku, tak tahu jawab apa. Kalau bohong, bohong gimana? buktinya ada, bahkan didengar sendiri olehnya. Kalau jujur... Kuroko bakal marah nggak, ya? "Kamu harus menjawabnya **jujur**. Aku tahu ini **April Mop**. Tapi jangan sekalipun berbohong untuk yang ini, Azuna-san" ucap Kuroko tajam. Shin kemudian menunduk dan mengangguk, tak berani menatap mata Kuroko. "... ya. Itu suara Murasakibara-kun... Akashi-kun menyuruhku berakting padamu di _April Mop_ ini... _Gomenne_, Kuroko-kun" ucap Shin menunduk dalam dalam, masih tidak berani menatap Kuroko. Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Murasakibara. Pada pagi _April Mop_ yang cerah itu, telah di deklarasikan bahwa Murasakibara Atsushi dari SMA Yosen adalah orang pertama yang menerima amarah Kuroko Tetsuya yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari gunting keramat Akashi.

Setelah selesai menceramahi Murasakibara melalui ponsel, Kuroko menatap ke arah Shin yang masih takut untuk menatap wajahnya. "Azuna-san" panggil Kuroko. Shin tetap tidak bergeming. Kuroko-pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Shin, membuat wajah gadis itu lebih kelihatan. Mata Shin berkaca-kaca. "_G-Gomennasai_, Kuroko-kun! Aku ti-" "Aku cukup senang kalau kamu menyadari kesalahanmu. Tapi itu semua bukan murni kesalahanmu sendiri. Pasti Akashi-kun yang menjadi dalangnya, kan?" tebak Kuroko yang langsung tepat sasaran. Kuroko kembali duduk di bangkunya, dan kembali menekuni novel miliknya yang tadi terganggu bacaannya. Tapi, Shin menarik _gakuran_ Kuroko, seakan memanggil Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun tidak marah? Bukankah dari tadi pagi sifatku keterlaluan?" Tanya Shin lirih. Kuroko menepuk rambut Shin pelan. "Aku agak kaget atas perubahan sifatmu. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan sifat dari seorang Azuna Shin." ucap Kuroko dan menunjukkan senyumannya. "Seorang Azuna Shin itu... seperti ini" ucap Kuroko dan mengecup dahi Shin. Tapi hanya dengan satu kecupan itu saja, Shin hampir pingsan dengan wajah merah padam. "Mana mungkin aku bisa marah bila kamu berwajah manis seperti ini" ucap Kuroko yang makin membuat wajah Shin merah dari ujung kaki hingga ke kepalanya. Shin menutup dahinya yang di kecup Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya. Senyuman ala _himedere_ andalan Akashi telah di lempar jauh jauh. Yang muncul di wajah Shin kali ini hanyalah senyuman manis khasnya sendiri.

Shin tidak peduli lagi akan rencana **_April Mop_** yang telah di nantikan oleh seluruh anggota GOM itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah rasa sukanya pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang semakin besar.

.

.

.

**TBC/ END? Tergantung Review**

* * *

**~BONUS : KAGAMI APRIL MOP~**

.

.

Atap, tempat istirahat biasa milik Kuroko Hinako. Ia sedang melahap _bento _ditemani seorang manusia bernama Bakagami Taiga. Tapi, masalahnya Kagami sendiri hampir putus asa sekaligus pupus harapan melihat gebetannya sedang ngambek dengannya. Oke, secara tiba tiba Hinako jadi pendiam. Nggak ngomong sepatah katapun, nggak beremosi. Wajahnya _flat_ seperti jalanan tol yang _swuuung_ lurus dan datar. "Oi, Hinako, kamu kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kagami agak panic. Hinako menggeleng dan tetap makan dalam diam. Kagami mulai panas dingin, merinding, seperti melihat hantu dan di kejar 100 Nigou (Kalau begitu sih lebih parah...). Kagami memakan roti yang dibelinya dengan kecepatan biasa walau kepalanya yang baka itu berputar mencari alasan yang logis sifat teman makannya itu yang tiba tiba menjadi kalem.

"Oi, Hinako, kamu marah denganku?" Hinako menggeleng.

"Apa kamu di jodohkan?" Hinako masih menggeleng

"Kuroko mulai membantah padamu?" Hinako menggeleng lagi. Di dalam hati Hinako sendiri dia udah guling guling sambil ketawa ngakak melihat reaksi Kagami yang panic gimana... gitu...

**Plok**

Kagami menepuk kedua tangannya, mendapat ilham.

"Ah, aku tahu! Karena kamu cewek, pasti kamu saat ini lagi **menstruasi**!" Hinako menutup kotak bekalnya, melemparkannya dengan kecepatan kilat dan bersarang di kepala Kagami. "Puh... Kurasa tak ada gunanya berpura-pura padamu. Dasar BAKAgami! Taiga, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Hinako kembali ke sifat premannya, melupakan rencana **April Mop**nya yang hancur itu. Kagami mengingat ingat. "1... April? OH! APRIL MOP!" "Heh... kepalamu akhrinya sampai juga. Dasar Taiga baka!" tawa Hinako menertawakan sifat Kagami yang panic

.

.

Itu artinya semua rencana mereka berdua dan GOM **GATOT. GA**GAL **TOT**AL.

* * *

**NYAHO! KEMBALI DI FIC INI!**

**ARRIGATOU SUDAH MEMBACA~~~! **

**JANGAN RAGU RAGU NGIRIM REVIEW ATAU FIC INI TIDAK DILANJUTKAN (NGANCAM MODE ON)**

**Mungkin ada yang bisa bantu di chapter depan eventnya mau apa. Kalau ada, silahkan PM atau review~~**

**Salam manis**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	3. Chapter 3 : White Day

.

**\- Chapter 3 : "White Day" -**

.

.

"Oi, Taiga, aku lapar. Mampir makan dulu, ya?" tanya Hinako dengan pandangan memelas, seperti anjing _unyu-unyu_ yang buat Kagami merinding. Kuroko dan Shin yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah kita berempat selalu makan dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Kuroko mengingat ingat kebiasaan setiap hari yang selalu mampir ke toko makanan cepat saji bernama **Maji Burger**. Okeh, Kagami dan Kuroko telah menjadi pelanggan tetap di sana.

**Klining**

Pintu ke Maji Burger di buka Kagami yang segera melesat mencari tempat duduk untuk 4 orang yang sudah langganan di sana. Tapi, pandangan matanya terdiam melihat sosok dua mantan anak GOM yang berambut biru tua dan _pink_.

"DASAR **AHOMINE** BAKA!"

**BRAAAAK! GDUBRAK! MEOOONG!**

Aomine berakhir jatuh dengan kepala mencium lantai, dengan kepala yang agak benjol(?). Kagami otomatis mundur teratur dan mempersilahkan Hinako jalan duluan. "Silahkan jalan duluan, Hinako" ucap Kagami sambil mundur. Hinako yang bertampang polos sekaligus _innocent_ melesat masuk tanpa tau apapun. Tapi, baru menyentuhkan kakinya ke lantai Maji Burger, sebuah _Chesse Burger_ melesat melewati hidung Hinako dengan keakuratan tingkat lanjut. Hinako membatu. Burger yang melayang itu menancap dengan sukses di tembok sebelah Hinako.

\- ^.^ -

Aomine duduk kembali di meja yang berbeda dengan Momoi. Kagami sekaligus Kuroko yang merasa prihatin pun lantas mengerubunginya, bertanya apa penyebab seorang Momoi Satsuki semarah itu. Aomine menggaruk rambutnya, dan menjawabnya. "Seperti biasa, musuh semua kaum hawa..." ucap Aomine terputus ketika Kagami bertepuk tangan mengerti. "Oh, penyakit mengerikan para perempuan... **menstruasi**, kan?" yang berakhir dengan burger yang tengah di makan Aomine terjatuh dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Dia tidak sedang **menstruasi**, oke?" kata Aomine menjawabnya dengan setengah melongo. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras. dan kemudian ide _idiot_ muncul di kepalanya (lagi). Kagami kemudian berbicara pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. "Jangan jagan... Momoi-san itu..." ucap Kagami terputus. Aomine menunggu jawaban Kagami, sementara Kuroko diam saja sambil meminum _milk shake_.

.

.

"Jangan jangan Momoi-san... **Hamil**..."

.

.

**BRUAAAAAK!**

Meja tempat Kagami dkk terbalik dengan tidak _elite_nya. Aomine nyengir kesetanan. "Kagami, aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu pernah berpikiran sebodoh ini." ucap Aomine. "Tapi Kagami-kun **memang bodoh**, **_idiot_**, dan **nggak punya otak**" ucap Kuroko _flat_ dengan ucapan yang nge-**JLEB** dada Kagami. Diam diam Aomine bersyukur dirinya tidak sebodoh Kagami walaupun julukannya **AhO**mine.

"Lalu memangnya ada masalah apa dengan Momoi-san?" tanya Kagami akhirnya. Aomine menghela nafas. "... Kebiasaan tiap tahun..." ucap Aomine terputus dan melanjutkannya.

.

.

"Besok **White Day**... Aku harus membalas cokelat Satsuki" ucap Aomine. Kuroko tetap _flat_, Kagami membulatkan matanya hingga keluar dari rongganya (Oke, serem!). Kuroko kemudian menutup telinganya. "**SEJAK KAPAN ADA HARI BALASAN _VALENTINE_****?!**" teriak Kagami memekakkan telinga. Oke, selain bodoh ternyata _virus_ Kise mulai menular padanya.

.

.

.

Momoi menegak _Strawberry Float_ miliknya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Dasar **AHOMINE**! Bisa bisanya lupa kalau aku sudah memberinya cokelat!" omel Momoi sebal. Hinako dan Shin saling pandnag tidak menegrti. "Memangnya ada apa, Momoi-san?" tanya Shin sopan. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya dan menjawabnya. "White day! Dia bahkan tidak punya uang saku untuk bulan ini gara gara **Mai-chan** miliknya itu!"

.

**Loading 1%**

**.**

**Loading 20%**

**.**

**Loading 30%**

**.**

**Loading 40%**

**.**

**Loading 60%**

**.**

**Loading 100%**

**.**

"JADI ADA HARI BALASAN _VALENTINE_, YA?!" teriak Shin sekaligus Hinako dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga. Momoi melongo lebar. "Kalian baru tahu? Kemana saja kalian hidup selama ini? Dimensi 5? Dimensi 3?" tanya Momoi heran. Shin dan Hinako saling pandang dan menggeleng. "Tidak!" jawab mereka berdua kompak. Momoi geleng geleng kepala tidak percaya.

"Jadi **White day** itu..." ucap Momoi bisik bisik

.

.

.

Shin berjalan di samping Kuroko dengan ekspresi ceria seperti biasa. Tapi Kuroko tampak tengang, walau tetap datar seperti biasa. "Kuroko-kun, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Shin agak khawatir dengan sikap Kuroko yang tegang. Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menggeleng. "Bukan... Aku tidak apa apa, kok" ucap Kuroko. Shin menatap mata _babyblue_ Kuroko dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia-pun berjinjit dan menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko tetap _flat_ tetapi ada semburat tipis berwarna pink di pipinya. "... Tidak panas... Kenapa kamu berwajah setegang itu?" tanya Shin agak khawatir

"_Daijoubu mo, _Azuna-san... aku tidak apa apa. Hanya sedikit kepikiran" Ucap Kuroko. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya tegang. Shin menghela nafas pendek. "Kuroko-kun, aku tahu kamu memang pendiam. Tapi kamu tampak tidak sehat bila seperti ini" ucap Shin. Kuroko menatapnya dan tersenyum pelan. "Azuna-san, bisa minta waktumu sebentar nanti sore?" tanya Kuroko. Shin mengangguk otomatis. "Memangnya ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Shin polos. Kuroko tersenyum misterius. "Kamu juga akan tahu nanti" ucapnya singkat.

\- ^,^ -

**\- Pulang Sekolah -**

.

Shin berjalan di sisi Kuroko dalam diam. Matanya menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Kuroko masih setia meminum _milkshake_ yang di belinya tadi itu, sementara tangannya yang satunya lagi terulur menggenggam tangan Shin (#_SO SWEEET!_ *Author ngeblush*). "_ne, _Kuroko-kun, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" tanya Shin sedikit bertanya tanya. Langkah Kuroko terhenti dan menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya itu. "... Baiklah..." ucap Kuroko merogoh sesuatu dari balik kantung _gakuran_ nya. "Azuna-san, pejamkan matamu" ucap Kuroko. Shin otomatis menutup matanya, sedikit bertanya tanya apa yang mau di lakukan Kuroko.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Azuna-san, bukalah matamu" ucap Kuroko. Shin lantas membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sebuah cincin _silver_ melingkar di jemarinya. Mata Shin membulat sempurna. "K-KUROKO-KUN, INI KAN MAHAL!" seru Shin dengan wajah merah. Kuroko tersenyum dan menunjukkan jemarinya yang juga melingkar cincin yang serupa. "Kita kembaran, ya?" ucap Kuroko polos, sangat polos. Shin menatap mata _babyblue _Kuroko, sementara Kuroko kembali meraih jemari Shin, meraihnya dengan penuh perasaan (#Author _nosebleed_, Treak treak gaje #oke, abaikan)

"Azuna-san, _Happy White Day_" ucap Kuroko. Shin kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh?" tanya Shin polos dan kemudian tersenyum geli. Kuroko sendiri memalingkan ke arah lain, kini wajahnya yang biasanya putih-pucat-takberemosi itu agak memerah karena malu. "_Arrigatou_, Kuroko-kun!" seru Shin riang, mengitari tubuh Kuroko, berusaha melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang malu.

"... Kuroko-kun, kamu sangat manis"

"Justru kamu yang manis, Azuna-san"

.

* * *

**.**

**\- Kagami + Hinako -**

Kagami sibuk emutar mutarkan bola oranye di buku jari telunjuknya, sementara Hinako sibuk meminum _Strawberry_ _Float_ yang baru dibelinya tadi di maji burger. Suasana saat itu sangat hening, melebihi heningnya pemakaman di jam 12 malam. "... Oi, Hinako" panggil Kagami mencairkan suasana. Hinako lantas menoleh dan lantas bertanya. "Kenapa, Taiga?" tanya Hinako melepas sedotan yang dari tadi menutup mulutnya. Kagami terdiam dan melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dan masih hangat. Hinako lantas menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Kagami itu. Hinako melihat benda itu, benda itu terbungkus kertas dan diikat pita. di bagian bungkusnya itu terdapat corak logo '**Maji Burger**'. Hinako terdiam dan segera menunduk dalam dalam, menahan tawa.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Ini untuk apa sih, Taiga?" tanya Hinako di sela sela tawanya. Kagami agak mencibir kesal. "_White day..._ Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa" ucap Kagami agak ngedumel. Hinako kembali menegak minumannya kembali sesudah puas tertawa. "Jadi... ini hadiah untuk White Day? Lumayan juga. Thanks, ya" ucap Hinako riang menunjukkan cengirannya yang biasa, di sertai semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Kagami terkesiap dan berdecih kesal.

"Cih... Jangan berwajah semanis itu!"

Kagami membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya yang besar sejajar dengan Hinako. Hinako mengeryit heran, heran dengan tingkah Kagami yang entah kenapa makin mendekat ke arahnya. Didetik berikutnya, Hinako nyaris menjerit ketika bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir milik Kagami. Setelah sepersekian detik, Kagami melepas ciuman itu, membuat wajah Hinako tampak memerah-total. "TAIGA! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" omel Hinako menutup bibirnya yang tadi di kecup Kagami. Kagami tetap diam saja dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "_Arrigatou_ ciumannya, Hinako" ucap Kagami santai, walau di pipinya juga ada semburat merah tipis. Hinak kemudian menepuk jidatnya sembari geleng geleng kepala.

"Oh iya, ya... kamu lama tinggal di Amerika. Ciuman itu sebagai salam..." ucap Hinako berusaha memaklumi kelakuan Kagami tadi. Tapi perkataannya diputus oleh perkataan Kagami. "... Che... Jangan samakan aku dengan orang sana itu. Lagipula..." ucap Kagami terputus. Hinako menatap iris merah Kagami dengan pandangan penasaran. "Lagipula kenapa, Taiga?" Tanya Hinako penasaran. Kagami menghela nafas pendek dan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku suka padamu"

Hinako diam 1000 bahasa. Kepalanya berputar, berpikir keras. Kagami tadi menciumnya, ya... dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya... Kagami rela memberinya sebuah burger favoritnya... plus pita manis diatasnya... lalu terakhir Kagami menembaknya. Hinako terdiam sejenak dan memaki Kagami dengan kata kata yang nge-**JLEB**.

"Dasar _baka_, _aho_, Titan raksasa, bocah ingusan... mana mungkin aku menolak..." ucap Hinako nyengir khas premannya sambil meraih tangan besar Kagami. Wajah Kagami nge-_blush_ parah. Hinako tersenyum sambil kembali meminum minumannya.

"Oi... Hinako..."

"Ya?"

"Kita pacaran sekarang?"

"Emang kan?!"

.

.

.

**TBC/ END? Tergantung dari review**

* * *

**Akhirnya kelar juga... **

**Oh, ya. Anggap saja White Day di fic ini tanggal 14 April. (Padahal sebenernya 14 Maret)**

**Mohon maaf kalo apdetnya yang ini lama banget... soalnya Author kalian yang tercinta ini (#digeplak rame rame) udah masuk sekolah... Tapi Author usahain apdetnya gak lama lama amat dah... minimal 1 bulan 1 chapter...**

**Arrigatou sudah mau membaca. maaf kalo chapter ini kebanyakan romance.**

**Akhir kata...**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**.**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


End file.
